The invention relates to a hydraulic brake system. More particularly, the invention relates to a hydraulic brake actuation mechanism used with a hydraulic brake for engaging a wheel of a vehicle, such as for example, a bicycle.
Many vehicles, such as for example bicycles, utilize a hydraulic brake system that applies pressure to a rotating wheel, or a disc mounted to a rotating wheel. Some of these braking systems utilize a mechanism including a hand lever, to generate pressure in a hydraulic fluid. This pressure is transferred through a hydraulic line or conduit to a brake assembly, which may include a caliper having pads, such that the hydraulic pressure is applied to the pads to squeeze the pads against the rotating part to impart a braking force.